The present invention relates to a folding door having plural pairs of panels and in which the panels of each pair are pivotally connected to one another. Respective neighboring pairs of panels are articulated to a common carrier and at least the carrier or carriers are guided along one or more horizontal guide rails.
A problem with folding doors of the type under consideration is that a torque must be exerted on the individual panels when the pairs of panels are to be opened from the closed position. The torque causes the panels to fold out of the closed position about the pivot axis.
During opening, the required torque can usually be applied, by means of a handle, to the first pair of panels which a user intends to open. However, this is no longer possible for subsequent pairs of panels so that an effective opening accessory is desired here.